Strange.
by Crystal Moon1
Summary: This story sucks so read it if you want to.
1. New Girl

Chapter 1  
  
"May I have your attention please!" said Professor McGonnagall.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up, "It appears we have a new student, her name is Marie Fairweather,"  
  
Then a girl with beautiful long hair walked in to the great hall. She had brown eyes and her hair was curled at the ends. She was memorized bye the floating candles and the bewitched sky. Suddenly everyone saw the exact same scar Harry Potter had. A lighting bolt. Their was a loud conversation that arose,  
  
"Silence!" yelled Professor Dumbledore, "Now we must see which house she is in."  
  
Marie stepped up to where the teachers ate. She then stepped up to a stool when Professor Lockhart came in with an old rickety hat he handed the hat to Professor McGonnagall who came up to Marie and placed the old hat on her head.  
  
"Hmmm… lets see she would do good in Hufflepuff or maybe Ravenclaw…. no she has greater power than that what about… Gryffindor!" yelled the old hat.  
  
The table screamed with excitement. Then Marie trotted over to the seat next to Harry.  
  
"Hello" he said "I'm Harry Potter"  
  
" And I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said "And over here is Hermione Granger."  
  
"Pleasure," she said politely  
  
"It is very nice to meet you all of course you all know I am Marie Fairweather," Marie said  
  
Just then Professor Snape came over. "Harry Potter Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you that you shall show Marie to the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"Marie here is a bit of advice never get on his bad side, he is the worst teacher you'll ever meet," Ron said pathetically, "We've all had our share of that.  
  
Suddenly Draco Malfoy came over. "I couldn't resist how pretty you looked so I just decided that I would just come over to say 'hello'," he said in his usual sneered like tone.  
  
"Well it is very nice of you to do that Draco," said Marie, "But I must leave sadly for Harry to show me the common room after dinner and speaking of dinner this is excellent!"  
  
After dinner they did as she said Harry showed her where the girls common room was, but he didn't go in. Hermione showed her were her bed was and told her the password for the fat lady's portrait.  
  
"It is wattlebird got it," Hermione said  
  
"I think so," as Marie wrote it in her notebook  
  
"You don't need one of those what is it anyway!" Hermione boomed  
  
"It is called a dairy you put secret things in it like pictures and other things," Marie snapped  
  
"Password?" the fat lady said  
  
"Wattlebird," Marie jumped in.  
  
The fat lady nodded her head and the picture flew back and there was the common room.  
  
Marie didn't know what to do it was all so much for her like the bewitched sky and the floating candles, talking pictures, and moving staircases were too much for her. So the only thing she could do was faint. Harry and Ron had to carry her in and settled her on a couch.  
  
"What happened," she said  
  
"You fainted," said Harry  
  
  
  
isn't it good please send me good reviews 


	2. Harry

Chapter 2  
  
"Why…. thank you Harry, I was getting overwhelmed by all these new things. I have just never have seen a place like this before," she said blushing  
  
"I understand, really I do it can get pretty amazing," he said  
  
They both blushed really hard until the were scarlet red.  
  
"Ok break it up you two!" Ron yelled  
  
Hermione showed her the girls' dormitory and told her that her things have already been brung up. Their she found her owl Hermes and all of her other things from Diagon Alley.  
  
"I never knew that Gilderoy Lockhart was a teacher here?" Marie said in astonishment, "I've herd he is rather good with magic. Did you know that he fought a pack of werewolves? I herd he was rather amazing."  
  
"He is amazing isn't he?" Hermione said dreamily, "Well we better get to bed tomorrow is your first day."  
  
"Right!" Marie said as the turned out the light, "Hermione do you think Harry is cute?"  
  
"Well… I like him as a friend and yes I do think he is cute!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I the Boys Dormitory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You gotta have her Harry!" Ron said in a loud whisper, "There are only few girls that look as pretty as her!"  
  
"I know, but I told Ginny that to not make her jealous I would never fall in love with anyone, no exceptions!" Harry yelled  
  
"Fine then, never be in love with anyone!" Ron replied  
  
"Will you guys just go to bed!" boomed Dean Thomas  
  
Then Harry turned off the light and went to bed.  
  
  
  
Well I really like cliff hangers so stay tuned with the next chapter! 


	3. Ginny

Chapter 3  
  
"Marie, Marie!" Hermione said in a loud whisper, "It is time to get up!"  
  
"Already," Marie said with her voice sounding groggy, "Ok." Then she grumbled to her self while getting dressed.  
  
After the brushed there teeth and made there beds they went to find the other Gryffindor's plus Harry and Ron. While they sat down Ron told them how he broke his wand. Hermione wasn't that interested she was reading away at her book called Voyages with Vampires by, Gilderoy Lockhart which was Hermione's role model.  
  
When they finished breakfast their first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"What do they teach in that class Harry?" Marie asked  
  
"The person who does teach it is full of crack!" Ron said as he pointed to Professor Lockhart.  
  
Harry then snorted then him and Ron started laughing.  
  
"Well I think he is a genius!" Hermione yelled she then strode off.  
  
"Oh Marie," Harry said, "We have been needing anew Quidditch chaser for our team… and we where wondering if you wanted to do it.  
  
"I would love to do it Harry but the problem is… I don't know how to play," Marie said looking down  
  
"Well I and the team could teach you… it wouldn't be any trouble at all!"  
  
"Really you could do that for me!"  
  
"Sure, how does Saturday sound?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
When they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom there was pictures of the teacher everywhere. Then he walked in holding something like a cage.  
  
"Hello everyone welcome to a brand new day!" Professor Lockhart said cheerfully," Now can anyone guess what I am holding here? Ron?  
  
"A bird?" Ron replied.  
  
"No not quite."  
  
"How about you Marie?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't they be pixies if their was light flouting all around?"  
  
"Correct Marie! Five points to Gryffindor! Now to see if you know how to deal with with these foolish pixies, I shall set them loose. On my count know 3… 2… 1…"  
  
He set them loose and everyone went crazy. One kid jumped out the window and the other was just trying to get them away. Marie only caught one while Hermione caught three. Ron couldn't catch any but Harry caught one as well as Marie. After when they caught all the pixies it was time to go to there next class. When Harry was showing Marie where everything was they stopped into Ginny.  
  
  
  
"Oh hello Ginny, I suppose you've herd about Marie," Harry said  
  
"Hi it is very-" Marie started  
  
"Yes I do know who she is a various little brat who should go to hell, also Harry may I have a word with you?" Ginny said rudely.  
  
"Ya sure, Ginny," Harry said looking puzzled, "You better go Marie."  
  
Marie did sort of what she was told, but she hid off into a corner instead.  
  
"I thought we made a deal Harry Potter!" Ginny said starting to cry, I thought WE MADE A DEAL. SINCE YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME AT THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR I FELT LONLEY AND EMBARRESSED… SO I TOLD YOU TO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH ANY GIRL!"  
  
"Your right and I am-"Harry said looking guilty  
  
"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT REMEMBER THE DEAL!" she yelled then she walked off mumbling to her self.  
  
Then Harry herd crying from the corner where Marie was. Then he heard fast running footsteps that got fainter and fainter.  
  
"Uh oh Marie must have heard," he whispered to himself. Then he spotted a dairy lying on the floor. On the front it had writing in fancy letters that said Marie. He opened it up to find this  
  
  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
Today is my first day at my new subjects. I have already made three new friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. I think Harry is quite cute plus I really like him, but I can't tell him how I feel. I hope he likes me two. Well I must go.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Marie  
  
  
  
Oh no, Harry thought, I must show her that I like her to very much.  
  
  
  
Well that is all I got now if you do like it send me reviews but no flames please. Sorry if the characters don't like the real ones. 


	4. Quidditch

Chapter 4  
  
Harry found Marie in the common room sitting by the fire sobbing her eyes out. He had to come up closely so he wouldn't disturb her to badly.  
  
"Err-Marie I kind of got you something," Harry said looking very nervous.  
  
"W... what is it?" she asked.  
  
Harry handed her a long skinny package. She took it from him and started to open it.  
  
"Haa! It's... It's... a Nimbus Two-Thousand!" Harry I don't know what to say," She started crying, "No one has never gotten me anything like this before (sniff) no one."  
  
She then went over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry touched with his hand the place she had kissed him and then started to turn a reddish pink. She turned the same colour as him.  
  
"So um.... will you come to practice tomorrow?" he asked  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she replied.  
  
" I also found your diary lying on the floor somewhere," Harry said as he handed her the diary.  
  
"Oh I have been looking for this everywhere thank you Harry!" she said. Then she gave him another kiss. Now they both turned into a bright red, " But... um... where did you find it?"  
  
"In the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom," Harry lied, "Well we better get to dinner."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Marie, Marie!" whispered Harry, "Wake up Marie!"  
  
"Harry what are you doing in here?" Marie asked looking quite puzzled  
  
"Our captain wants us to get there brisk and early."  
  
"Now, but the sun hasn't even come up yet. Alright"  
  
Marie was quite startled that Harry had come up to the girls dormitory, a boy wasn't allowed to do that, but oh well she got up anyway and then got dressed into her Quidditch robes. When she was done she met up with Harry and they both walked along into the Quidditch field.  
  
"Harry! Hey you Harry Potter and Marie Fairweather! Can I both have your picture?" they boy who was talking to them was a little boy named Colin Creevy.  
  
"Pardon, me young man, but we are extremely busy at the moment we have to get to a Quidditch practice." Marie said trying to push him out of the way.  
  
He did as he was told, but he was still flowing them slowly so they wouldn't notice. When Harry and Marie entered the field Harry introduced her to all the Gryffindor players. Oliver Wood who was the captain of the team introduced her to all the balls.  
  
"Now this one is the main one that you want too have, the Quaffle. You put it in to those three hoops and the keeper on the other team will try and stop you from putting in the hoops. Then Harry here has to catch the Golden Snitch to win the game or might as be stop it, then Fred and Gorge here try and stop this- what, what is it." Wood was saying.  
  
It was the Slytherin team with their new seeker Malfoy. Harry had beaten the other one last year so I guess they decided to get a new one.  
  
"Flint what are you doing here I booked the field!" Wood said shouting with anger, "You can't be here we are training our new Chaser Marie!"  
  
"Well you better just read this note then," he said calmly, he showed them the note and Wood started reading:  
  
"I Severus S. Snape allow the Slytherin team to train the new seeker Draco Malfoy."  
  
Marie heart was pounding so fast she said "You bitches we are training here!"  
  
Geez she got angry well if I get a review I shall keep writing there I guess you don't like my story so u r not sending me reviews but no flames 


	5. Hadrig

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Oh well we are just so sorry," said the captain in a fake like sorry voice.  
  
"I booked the field Flint!!" yelled Wood, then there was a full argument between the two teams until-  
  
"Everybody I have an idea!" Malfoy yelled, "what if we do a dare, who ever catches the snitch first will win and get to practice on the field. Do you except the challenge Potter or are you to afraid."  
  
"He's not afraid!" Marie yelled, I bet I could kiss him in front of you without him getting all nervous." Then Harry pulled Marie over.  
  
"What are you crazy I can't-we can't kiss in front of them I hardly know you!" Harry whispered.  
  
"Well are you ready Potter," Malfoy said in his usual rude like tone.  
  
"I'm ready," Harry said. Then Wood opened the Quidditch trunk with the balls and- they were both off. In a spilt second you couldn't see Malfoy anymore. Only Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A little while later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It must have been an hour until Harry spotted the snitch. Malfoy was shooting right after him. Then they were both fighting for it. The Gryffindor team was crossing their fingers that Harry could get the snitch. While the Slytherin team was making strategies so that Malfoy could the snitch instead of Harry.  
  
"Oh come on Harry," Marie whispered. Just then Harry caught the snitch.  
  
"Yess!" the team shouted, as Harry came down with the snitch in his hand.  
  
The Slytherin looked mad that they were going to kill Harry. Then Malfoy pulled out his wand and just then Harry spotted Ron and Hermione coming down to the Quidditch field. Harry was starting to get real hungry by looking at Ron's toast. Ron pulled out his wand, but his wand shot into his stomach and he fell back.  
  
The Slytherin team was laughing hysterically. Harry and Marie picked up Ron and then a little boy ran into them.  
  
"Oh, can you hold him still Harry?" said the little boy with excitement while flashing pictures at him.  
  
"Get out of the way Collin!" Harry yelled.  
  
They managed to get to Hadrig's house when they heard him arguing with a teacher. "Maybe you should read one of my books! You might get some learning out of them!" it sounded like Professor Lockhart.  
  
"I don' wan' ter' read any of yer' books! Now get ou' of my ouse'!" Hadrig boomed.  
  
"Fine then!" he said as he stepped out of his house. Then Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Marie knocked on Hadrig's door.  
  
He opened it up with an angry face, "Oh its 'ou. C'mon in!" he said now looking happier then before. Then he saw Ron, "Ge' Ron wha" happened to you!"  
  
"My wand," he said as he then threw up some slugs. Hadrig then looked at Marie in her Quidditch robes.  
  
"So we have foun' a new 'haser," he said, "Say, I don' think we ave' fully 'troduced. My name is Rebeus Hadrig, but if yer' don' ind' call e' Hadrig."  
  
"Ok Hadrig I am Marie." Marie said with delight, "But if you don't mind telling me… why does Harry and I both have scars on our foreheads?" Everybody looked at each other with scared faces.  
  
"Yeah Hadrig. Does she and I have the same story about Voldemort?" Harry asked. Everyone tinged at the sound of that name except Marie.  
  
"Who is Voldemort Harry?" Marie asked  
  
  
  
  
  
I will promise that I will write more if you send me more reviews. I have only gotten 4!!! Sorry if the characters are occ but it is really hard when homework is by your side. 


End file.
